ninja of the future
by halosparta
Summary: who is six and who is this blond and why do both of them have a demonic aura and why does she call him pup and where did she come from horrible at summaries
1. act 1 and i forgot the damn disclaimer

Ninja of the future

Noble 7 Naruto uzamaki part of noble team brother of noble team's six this is their story

(6's pov)

"Arghh!" _"There's to many cubbies I'm not Going to make it at least I delivered the ai"_ (artificial intelligence) "_six get out of there!_" screamed Jun over the intercom. "Negative two get dr. holiday out of here" I told him calmly then just as I said that my visor broke of my pilot edition helmet I couldn't see so I did the only rational thing I could I took it off the next thing that happened was so unexpected even the brutes pooped themselves. _Running at all them was a fox but not one of those tiny ones a huge 9 tailed fox on top of it was a Spartan with_ _yellow hair like me?'_ But the distraction was all the elites needed to tackle me down then I saw my life flashing before my eyes but then I knew who the blonde Spartan was my little brother Naruto uzamaki

_(Naruto's pov)_

I was running as fast as the kyuubi was running at top speed trying to help me save my older brother six uzamaki he looked at me from on the ground smiling his biggest smile as if it were his last then I had an idea "kyuubi-Chan throw me quickly!" "**Sure honey"** I got in her tails, which were shaped in to a catapult "launch!" I yelled kind of sarcastically as I took out my d.m.r (directors machine rifle) and took aim

_(Naruto's pov)_

I heard a loud roar and looked at my little brother who was sent flying and he took out a d.m.r and shot the elites surrounding me and landed next to me and then I heard him say were coming home noble two "what how do you know noble two" I asked "well ever since carter died we had to find new additions for the team I'm the new noble seven" told he told him "oh and say hi to jubbi" I said seriously "who?" I faced palmed myself "do you ever here voices "yeah sometimes its female though and I've well that's the demon sealed in your gut." He then lost conciseness "seriously lady jubbi while I was explaining it to him

_(Six's pov)_

"Huh were am I wait there aren't suppose to be any trees left on reach" all of a sudden there was a melodious music that filled the hair then I reached a clearing there was a woman my age that just stared at me in disbelief "you came you finally came" she squealed in delight as she glomped me she then showed me 10 wolf like tails then two wolf ears her tails wagging really fast then she said "finally you came" as she cried and held me possessively with her tails "you're mine and mine only got that" she said "what happens if I say no" she then shape shifted In to a giant wolf "ok yes yes just don't just don't eat me as if she was satisfied she turn back to her human form then walked up to me and bit my collar bone as if by instinct I bit her in the same spot then I felt some thing form on my neck and looked as a small wolf appeared on my neck "huh?" I said, "Now you're mine permanently" she said smugly "how?" "You can't marry anyone else now or we both die" she smiled proud of herself "now for the best part you will turn to part hanyo oukami you will then become the next oukami jubbi oh and this will hurt like hell" just when she finished saying that my back and head hurt like if I was under a convenant assault carrier then just as fast as it started it ended then I felt the top of my head there were to fluffy ears coming out of my head and 10 tails coming from my back the only thing I could say was "**NANI!**"

_(Naruto's pov)_

One second he is calm and peaceful the next he is writhing in pain as two pointed wolf ears started to emerge through his hair then he started whimpering scathing at his back as he tried to break the armor then he was finally relived when I cut through his armor as ten golden tails flooded out through the hole

_(Six's pov)_

When I looked up I saw my little brother then noticed there was a chunk of armor in his hand it looked like "no it can't be!" I yelled "big bro need some new armor" as he offered a new armor but then saw to holes on the top of the helmet "uhh I think its broken touch "the top of your head" he suggested then I touched two fluffy wolf ears "oh god what happened to me" I asked him exactly the same thing as me" he said as he unfurled 9 blood red and belong tails and two blond ears with red tips and said "now call her with your mind and ask her about it _"miss jubbi are you there" __**" why don't you call me by my real name nakaso eh little six uzamaki your still just a pup"**__ "who you calling a pup wait why is my hair turning white?"__** "Ooooh you're a white wolf very interesting I've always wanted to date a white wolf,"**_ she giggled perversely

_(Naruto's pov)_

My big brother was going through many different emotions as his hair grew white then I heard him say oi we should get going before the cubbies come back yeah lets hey jun are you still there yeah "I heard everything even what was happening in six's stomach I feel sorry for you six"

_(Six's pov)_

"Okay just tell that fox to look away meanwhile I change all right"

"**Your no fun cub" said kyuubi**

"**Hey you got yours I have mine got that," said jubbi**

Just then a convenant assault carrier flew over its beam charging

"Run!" I yelled, "hey big bro focus and look for your animal self got that" he yelled

Then I focused then saw a white wolf running the I felt my whole body change then I fell on all fours and ran as fast as my legs could carry me then I felt something grab me by my collar and lift me

**Got you little one I was right he's also a cub like naru-kun here**

Were a loud howl and my eyes as well as Naruto and kyuubi's eyes widened as there stood jubbi at full height

**Give me my six-kun now kyuubi**

"Uh oh" as I started to run but the jubbi was next to me in a second I was trapped and let her pick me up by the collar and put me into a little pocket via her tails then stayed there as me and Naruto shivered at their plans for when they want kids "hey Naruto where are we going to the pillar of the winter of course but its in the mountains

_I'm done with this chapter hope you like it its my first fanfic no flames just some constructive critizime_

_**Six-kun come over here**_

_Okay coming just as soon as I'm done crying (tears) help me_

_**What did you say**_

_Nothing coming good bye cruel world_


	2. authors note

**authors note**

**sorry guys i am currently putting the finishing touches on my two fanfics so just wait also i have a poll for another story**


End file.
